Five Times Lilly And Oliver Were Caught Making Out
by Disney's Darling
Summary: And One Time Jake And Miley Joined Them. First time with the five-and-one. Rated for heavy making out.


Five Times Lilly and Oliver Were Caught Making Out and One Time Jake and Miley Joined Them

**A/N:** Loliver and Jiley! With tons more kissing than the show would dare show us! So hot! Squeeing aside, there are two notes here. One, Jiley means Jake, NOT Jesse. In my headcanon, Jesse does not exist. This follows my headcanon. Two, my other main headcanon point, Lilly and Oliver had on/off crushes on each other since they met. I should also note that when I criticise Jake's acting, I am not criticising Cody Linley's acting. I am criticising Jake the character's acting (see the Zombie High episode). That's about all the essentials, but for this. In the last snapshot, when I say "going at it" I mean making out. Not sex. I think that's it. Now… OH MAH GAH LOLIVER AND JILEY IN THE ONE FIC! WITH MAKING OUT FROM BOTH! I am awesome. Feel free to remind me of this in reviews, or tell me how I could be even more awesome, also in reviews. Translation: constructive criticism or concrit (as I hear it is called) is very very welcome.

Song credit: "Been Waiting" by Jessica Mauboy, from the album _Been Waiting. _Look it up on YouTube; it's like Loliver's theme song.

Disclaimer: If I owned, we would have AT LEAST seen ONE Loliver kiss on-screen. That wasn't blocked from view or interrupted by Miley.

(The snapshots are not in chronological order.)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1.

_"This is a little weird for you, huh?"_

_"Yes it is."_

_"We should go, huh?"_

_"Yes you should."_

_"We're out."_

And so Lilly and Oliver wandered down the driveway, stopping at the mailbox (which, Mr. Stewart, does not count as a proper jog, Lilly thought to herself). And being at the mailbox meant that they were out of sight of Miley.

Oliver started to give Lilly a quick, chaste goodbye kiss, when Lilly wrapped her hands behind his head, pushing closer. Oliver's hands slid down to Lilly's waist as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, gasping as he did so. Lilly reciprocated with her own tongue, moaning "Oliver!" and sneaking her hands up his shirt. As the kiss grew in passion, Oliver started to push Lilly down onto the ground, Lilly leaning back until she was lying back-down on the driveway, Oliver lying above her and kissing her neck and throat very passionately, planting kisses like flowers and making her knees weak in the process.

Louder than they knew they were being, a flashlight and Southern accent walked down the driveway before stopping at the happy couple, blinding them both.

"You kids want to explain?"

"Oh! Mr. Stewart…"

2.

Friday night. Sleepover. Miley in the bathroom, Jackson on a date, Mr. Stewart watching home renovation shows on the tiny TV in the garage, and Lilly and Oliver on the couch, very bored, with the big TV on mute.

Lilly snuggled closer to Oliver, looking behind to check for Miley's absence. Miley's extended stay in the bathroom noted, she pecked Oliver on the cheek, who then proceeded to tickle Lilly playfully.

"Ollie-pop!" yelped Lilly, playfully swatting at his hand before giving him a proper kiss on the lips. Oliver returned the favour before lying down on the couch, batting his eyes innocently. Lilly laughed and glanced over her shoulder once more before kissing her way up Oliver's jawbone, then tapped his nose and kissed him on the mouth again, sliding her tongue to twine with his own, tasting breath mint and something uniquely Oliver. Sliding her hands down his back to rest on his skinny jeans, Oliver clasped his own in Lilly's hair before moving them down to her ass, squeezing and earning a moan for his trouble.

"Hey kids! Having fun?"

Lilly angrily threw a pillow in the general direction of the door. An "oof!" informed the missile had hit its intended target.

"JACKSON!"

3.

"Oliver, the waves are incredible! You have to board at least twice, you know!" Lilly exclaimed as she sat down at the table Oliver was currently occupying at Rico's. Noticing the stack of curly fries in front of him and the large soda, she commandeered the bottle for a large swig (with a "hey!" from Oliver) and grabbed a handful of fries, stuffing them into her mouth before exhaling from tiredness.

"Lilly!" Oliver indignantly yelped. "Don't take them all!"

Smiling devilishly, Lilly pinched another chip and smirked "You'll have to come and get it, then," and popped it into her mouth… leaving half dangling out.

Oliver looked indignant, then confused, all the while Lilly sitting with the chip half in her mouth, Oliver finally cottoning on. Biting the end off the chip, and then a nibble more, their mouths got progressively closer until they were kissing. Oliver pulled Lilly's rashie top off, leaving her in a bikini top and board shorts, sliding one hand down said shorts and the other caressing her face, until-

"Hey-o!"

Oliver threw a chip at Rico, who dodged gleefully before skipping away.

Taking Lilly again, "Where were we?"

4.

"Oliver!" Lilly hissed as she grabbed his shoulder and dragged him away… from the party he'd been enjoying until ten seconds ago, thank you very much.

"OW! What's the big deal?" Oliver gasped, massaging his newly-injured shoulder. "And easy with the hands!"

Lilly whirled Oliver and pointed to the DJ's stand, where a nervous-looking Nose-Whistle Wally stood, asking the DJ something. "I think he's gonna ask me to dance! I can't dance with Nose-Whistle Wally! What am I going to do?" Lilly moaned desperately. "I don't wanna leave, but I can't _stay._ Think of something!"

Oliver turned back to the party, Lilly in tow, before hopping on the dancefloor, Lilly in hand and dancing together, Nose-Whistle Wally looking severely disappointed.

"There. He won't ask you now," Oliver said, twirling Lilly. As the song drew to a close, a slower song came on.

_"We've been friends for so long/ I can't deny/ These feelings are so strong, I keep hot inside…"_

"Oh…" Oliver fumbled.

"Um…" said Lilly shyly.

_"I wanna tell you but I/ Can't find the words to say/ So afraid if I do things will never be the same…"_

Lilly and Oliver couldn't look at each other.

_"See I gotta work it out/ Time's really running out/ Don't know what to do but I know I gotta say it loud…"_

Lilly and Oliver let go of each other, looking at the floor, the snack table, anywhere but the other.

_"Don't wanna lose a friend/ But why should I pretend/ That I don't love you when I've waited so long…"_

And neither of them would ever know who started it, but somehow they were kissing desperately, hands and tongues roaming. They broke apart teary-eyed, before hugging, and a peck on the cheek for confirmation.

_"Been waiting (so long)/ Been waiting (so long)/ I can't hold it back cause I've been waiting so long… I've been trying to tell ya, tell ya, eh/ That we should be together every day/ Boy you're giving me something, something, ooh/ And I'm crazy in love with all you do/ Cause you're giving me something!"_

Lilly felt a tap on her shoulder at the song's end, and faced the indefatigable Nose-Whistle Wally.

"So is he your boyfriend now, or what?" he said, looking very put-out.

"He is now," Lilly said, smiling and pecking Oliver once more.

Oliver beamed.

5.

"I hate dinner parties," Lilly grumbled to nobody in particular. "They're so boring."

"But the food is delicious!" Oliver said around a dolmade. "You want one?" He held out a second.

Lilly batted his hand away. "Gross! Ugh, and your breath stinks, Ollie-pop. Go brush your teeth or _something._"

"Fine." Oliver sauntered away, coming back five minutes later smelling of spearmint. He grabbed Lilly by the hand and led her down the hall, stopping a ways away from the kitchen where the party was being held. He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, kissing her hard on the mouth before working his way up her throat. "Still bored?"

"Nope," Lilly whispered, tangling her hands in Oliver's hair as she sucked his neck, his knees buckling, moaning in pleasure. "Oliverrrr!"

Oliver grabbed the hem of her top and pulled up. When Lilly gasped an assent, he pulled it off, twanging her bra strap, caressing her shoulder, before sliding onto his knees to kiss her stomach, his tongue leaving trails of spearmint spit glistening. She pulled him up and removed his shirt in return, kneading her hands anywhere and everywhere. "Lilly!" he keened.

Suddenly, Oliver was shoved off Lilly by Lilly, who was struggling into her top faster than he could finish a PB&J.

"Mom!" Lilly exclaimed. "Shouldn't you be… hosting?"

"Lillian Truscott!"

"But mom!"

"But nothing. And don't think your mom won't find out too, Oliver Oscar Oken."

1.

The movie they'd paid $20 apiece to see wasn't worth $1. The plot was nonexistent, the acting was awful, and the special effects were downright scary. The quartet sat together, bored out of their minds. A quick glance around the rest of the cinema yielded the information that the other couples present were wrapped around each other, and the singles were holding their heads in their hands as they contemplated just walking out.

Miley turned to Jake, who looked disgusted. Even Jake, who wasn't the best actor in anyone's book, realised the sheer horror of the film's bad, bad, _bad_ acting. "This movie is horrible," she whispered cheekily in his ear. "Would you… distract me?" She smiled flirtily and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Sure," he whispered. Giving his best movie-star smile, he drew Miley into his seat, sitting her on his lap before pecking her on the lips. When Miley smiled, giving him the go-ahead, he kissed her properly, sliding his tongue in when she opened for him. Miley wrapped her arms around him, melding the two into one meltingly happy couple. Jake licked her throat, feeling her shiver and blush naughtily. In return, Miley slid her hands under his shirt, massaging his muscles before pulling his arms around her shoulders and pushing further into him, feelings his arms flex around her.

Taking Jake and Miley's PDA as tacit approval, Oliver drew Lilly into his seat, sliding one arm of her top off to kiss her shoulder before sliding up her throat, planting kisses on the hollow of her throat. Lilly melted into him, pulling him closer, licking his neck. She pulled back for a minute, catching her breath, then pulling Oliver down to lie on the floor, their seats snapping up and providing more room. Lilly straddled Oliver, massaging him, then kissing his throat, not missing an inch.

Miley pushed further into Jake, Jake melting against her back, until there was a thud and they hit the floor, seat also snapping up. He sat on top, pushing her arms up, nuzzling against her like a kitten, before kissing Miley's nose, eyelids, cheeks, whatever he could reach. Miley sighed, hips rolling up as she pulled him closer. But as she rolled over, she hit something. Her two best friends, going at it like the only people in the world. When Miley accidentally nudged them as she rolled over, the quartet exchanged looks.

Didn't stop anyone.


End file.
